<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［Fanart] Does Talon Dream of Cyborg Boy by noato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831992">［Fanart] Does Talon Dream of Cyborg Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato'>noato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【2021 DickJay Week】 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Guro, Jason Todd is cyborg, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, 斷肢警告</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2021 DickJay Week</p>
<p>D1</p>
<p>Alpha Talon Dick/Omega Cyborg Jason</p>
<p>⚠️guro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【2021 DickJay Week】 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［Fanart] Does Talon Dream of Cyborg Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An illustration for my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831776">fic</a> which is inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479051">Little Gear from toddswaist</a></p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>